Once Upon a Wishing Star
by fictionalcharacterwish
Summary: First Naruto Fic. A girl was found wounded in a forest with no memory of her past. Her life and adventure begins in the time of the Fourth Hokage. - not the best summary. please R&R but no flaming.
1. Chapter 1 Waking Up One Day

**It's a new story and a Naruto one at that! Hope you enjoy it. Oh, and by the way… I do not own Naruto at all. If I did, then I wouldn't be creating stories on **

Chapter 1 – Waking Up One Day

Warmth.

That was the first thing that I woke up to that day, besides the roughness on my back and the loose and earthy feeling below me. There was also some painful stinging on various parts of my body and some sort of stickiness all over, but I ignored that feeling.

The second sense was sound. Those sounds around me consisted of chirping birds, chattering squirrels, croaking frogs, buzzing bugs, and the hissing snakes.

The third was the smell. The scent of pine, the decaying leaves, even the (though I didn't enjoy it) faint smell of the waste of animals.

There was an odd taste of something metallic in my mouth. Was it blood? I don't recall ever tasting blood before, but it couldn't have been anything else with the added bitterness.

Then came my sight. The lighting that came through my eyelids was proof of that. At first I tried to open my eyes straight away, but that seemed impossible when I felt searing pain shoot through my head. I settled for opening my eyes a fraction at a time so I wouldn't deal with the pain all at once.

At the first sliver, I saw a blurred mixture of greens and browns. At the second, those colors became more defined shapes. I opened my eyes the rest of the way to realize that the shapes were of trees and bushes and that my eyes were caked with something sticky on which I presumed it to be blood. Luckily it seemed dark from where I laid so my eyes adjusted to the lighting fairly quick.

I tried moving my limbs next, but they felt very numb as if they had carried something too heavy for a long while. I glanced down and saw that my arms and legs were cut up very badly and there was dried blood on them. I let them relax and sighed. It was obvious that I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Suddenly I noticed a new scent among the other smells: the scent of strawberries. _Why would I be smelling strawberries only now?_ I thought to myself in confusion. A flash of color appeared in the corner of my left eye and an audible gasp sounded.

"What on earth happened?" I heard the figure mutter. It was then that I realized that the voice sounded feminine.

I turned my neck slightly to get a better look a the person who was leaning closer to me, but that proved to be a mistake; my neck gave off waves of pain and I started coughing up more of the metallic tasting blood, and that in turn threatened to knock me out.

"Careful!" You're in bad shape now and moving will only make it worse!" The person cried out as her hand reached out towards me. She paused and looked around frantically. "Stay right there for a moment. I'm going to get help." The figure fled from my darkening vision.

I stared at the spot where the person had last been at. _As if I had a choice in the first place._ I mused to myself as I closed my eyes once more.

_**Beep… Beep… Beep…**_

_Huh… that sound… that is that?_

_**Beep… Beep… Beep…**_

_Almost… sounds like… a heart monitor…_

_**Beep… Beep… Beep…**_

_Am… I in… a hospital?_

_**Beep… Beep… Beep…**_

………

_**Beep… Beep… Beep…**_

My eyes snapped open, but then instantly regretted that for I gotten a major headache from the bright lights that seared into my eyes. I shut my eyes tightly and moved one of my arms in front of them for further protection. Then I discovered that my arm felt strangely heavy. I opened my eyes once more (slowly this time) and saw that there were bandages wrapped around my arm. I also felt noticeably cleaner.

I sighed and slowly sat up in the bed (that I just now realized I was in) and looked around the room. It was mostly a white room with the exception of the vase of the brightly colored flowers that rested on the windowsill to the right of the bed, and the heart monitor on the left side of my head.

That was when I became aware of the scents around me. They all varied from flowers, to fruit, to even earthy scents, and many more kinds. One scent in particular caught my attention: strawberries. _Why do I smell all these weird scents in a hospital?_ I thought to myself.

That was when I heard voices outside the door.

"Why are we here again Kushina?" A young male voice whined.

Another voice (_a girl_, I thought idly) answered "I told you already Minato. I'm just checking on the girl that I found. You do realize that you didn't have to come with, right?" The first voice muttered something incomprehensible and the second bursted out laughing. "You just wanted to get out of work didn't you?"

I quickly lied down in the bed once more and closed my eyes when I saw the door handle turn. I wasn't comfortable enough to speak with them at this point so I decided to just listen and observe the people who came in. Turns out, there were four of them, judging from the sound of the feet walking in. Some of the strange scents that I could smell got stronger as the footsteps stopped near my bed. Strawberry, coconut, and pine is what I could tell, but the fourth was impossible to tell.

There was silence in the room aside from the birds chirping outside, people chattering in the distance, and of course, the heart monitor.

Finally, another male voice spoke out from near the foot of the bed. "Well, looks like she isn't awake yet, Kushina."

A soft sigh was heard from my right. "I figured as much. After all, she did lose a lot of blood. I wouldn't be surprised if she was asleep for another week."

I froze at this slightly. _Another week? Just how long was I out of it really?_ I thought, trying to think back on how I got those wounds in the first place. I stopped suddenly as I realized the truth: I couldn't remember anything beyond from waking up in the forest; not even my _name_.

"At least she is stabilized enough to be out of danger of death." A fourth voice spoke up near the heart monitor. I presumed the owner of the voice to be a doctor. "It's a good thing that you found her when you did Kushina-san."

The voice at the foot of the bed grunted in approval. "The girl is strong if she is still alive."

I nearly flinched when I felt a hand grip my left arm lightly. Another hand started unwinding the bandages. When I first felt the cool air on the freshly revealed arm, the hand unwinding froze. "Now this is unusual…" The doctor's voice muttered as he lifted the arm and twisted it a little.

"What is it?" The person to my right shifted slightly towards my direction.

A shadow drifted over me as my other arm was revealed. "The wounds… not even a scar left…"

"What? Are you sure?"

Silence followed when my legs and neck was clear of bandages as well.

"… This is unexpected." Was all that the person at the foot of my bed said.

"… I'll be right back." The doctor said as I heard footsteps leave the room and close the door.

"… What do you think we should Jiraiya?"

"I guess we'll have to wait for the girl to wake up to see if she has the answer."

Unfortunately, I didn't but I wasn't just going to wake up and tell them that. _But now that I think about it… wasn't there-_ A soft snore broke the silence. _Well, that answered that question._

"Poor Minato… looks like he's been working hard since he became the Fourth Hokage." A couple pairs of footsteps started walking towards the door and the creaking sound of the door opening sounded again. A pause and, "Let him rest here for now. He needs it."

When the door closed and the footsteps faded away, I dared myself to sneak a peek of the room. Sure enough, a man was asleep in a chair that was pulled up by the window, his head leaning in my direction.

I sat up in the bed and took off the cords that I found that were connected to my body. I watched in amazement as the hole where the IV was before sealed up without a trace. _Weird…_ I experimentally moved my body around. It still felt stiff, but at least it wasn't painful anymore.

I slid off the bed while wearing a hospital gown, and moved closer to the sleeping figure that I now knew as Minato. He wore an open white cloak that had red flames decorating the bottom edges. The sleeves of the cloak were cut short, revealing the black sleeves of the shirt underneath. Over the black shirt and under the white cloak was a thick, green vest with black pants and sandals on his feet. Underneath the man's shaggy yellow hair was a headband that had a metal plate on it. Engraved into the metal plate was a symbol that resembled a leaf with a spiral in the center.

I leaned in even closer to the face to examine Minato further. He was quite young alright: most likely in his 20's. I must have disturbed him somehow because he closed his mouth and was breathing through his nose.

I stared at him for a little longer before I looked at the windowsill. There, the flowers rested in a glass vase. I reached over and touched a petal. It looked like some placed newer flowers in there. I guess was that it was Kushina. I picked up a violet colored one. I frowned as I tried to recall the name of it. Lavender… Iowa… Iris! That's what it's called! Iris!

I looked back at the sleeping Minato. I grinned as I thought of how cute he was in that position. I reached down and placed the Iris flower in one of his vest pockets before examining the view. Feeling suddenly tired, I slipped back into the bed and fell asleep.

Minato woke up feeling confused. This wasn't his room. Then he remembered the recent events and realized that no one else was here besides the girl and himself. He shifted in the chair and got up.

His gaze moved over the sleeping form and spotted something odd. Where were the bandages? He leaned closer and saw that they were gone and in its stead… was nothing but flawless skin. Minato frowned in confusion. He didn't see the wounds of course since he was still working in his office. But from the description that Kushina that gave, it seemed very strange that there were no deep wounds, much less any scars to prove that she received them in the first place.

Minato leaned closer for further inspection when something else caught his eye. He looked down at himself and saw a single Iris flower tucked into one of his vest pockets. Curious, he touched the flower as he examined it. _Now why is that there?_ He thought. When he looked back at the girl, he noticed that the IV wasn't in her arm anymore. He placed the two together and formed a sneaking suspicion that it was the girl that placed the flower in his vest.

Minato chuckled as he walked towards the door. When he reached it, he pulled it open and sighed. It was good that he gotten some rest, but now he had to get back to his job. He stepped forward and out of the room. It was time to get back to work as the Hokage.

**Well, that's it for the first chapter. Now please review and tell me if you like it. **


	2. Chapter 2 Who Are You?

**Hey sorry about the long wait! (And the fact that this is a short chapter) I had quite a few roadblocks on this story, and the fact that I have other stories up isn't helping. Unfortunately, I can't promise when the next chapter would be up, but I can tell you that I have planned some sequels if I ever do manage to finish this story. I also can't promise that the oncoming chapters will be as good as the first one, but I hope that you will stick with me on this. Please do!**

**Anyways, thanks for reviewing and it's great that there are people who actually like it. I hope that you will continue to do so! I'm so happy!**

**I know that it's late in saying this, but I hope everyone has a great new year!**

**I DISCLAIM EVERYTHING! … Well, except for my character. That will never change.**

Chapter 2 – Who Are You?

_I looked around in my dream only to see nothing but the black darkness and a feeling of a damp coolness in the air. "Where… am I?"_

_In the corner of my right eye, I spotted a flash of light, reflected upon a distant object. Curious, I turned my head and stared at it with both eyes. I walked through the darkness and towards the glowing object until I could see what it was. It appeared to be shaped like a crystal prism and loomed over me by about 5 feet. Within the ice (I'll assume it to be that considering how cold it was), I could see a shrouded form that was about my height and in the shape of a young girl._

"_Do you know my name?" I asked the motionless girl. I felt ridiculous for even talking to her when she obviously looked like she couldn't, but at the same time, I had an odd feeling that she knew me and where I came from._

_After a few silent moments, I was about to ask again when a voice spoke within my head. How I knew it was in my head, I have yet to figure that out. _**Yes.**

_I waited patiently for a few minutes until it became clear that she wasn't going to say anything else. "Okay… What is my name?"_

_The voice stayed silent for another few moments before answering._

_I contemplated the name in my mind for a bit before grinning. The name seemed strange, yet fitting. "I like it."_

**You should.**_ She replied with a hint of mirth._ **It **_**is**_** our name after all.**

"_True…" I trailed off when I realized what the voice said. "Wait a minute. What do you mean _our_ name?"_

_Just then, a flash of glowing ember appeared within the cool encasement. _**Exactly what I mean… I am you.**

_A flash of light erupted in my mind as the ice-encased figure faded from view._

I woke up just in time to smell the strong scent of pine and to see a pair of blue eyes staring inches from my own. I yelped out loud and buried the back of my head as far as it can go in the pillow.

"Hey! I'm not that scary!" The owner of those blue eyes exclaimed.

"Well, you are really close up to her face, Minato." A voice chuckled somewhere in the background.

The eyes seemed to frown and pulled away to reveal a pouting face framed with blonde hair.

I relaxed a little and sat up in my bed to face the rest of the room and the other visitors. By the window, I saw a young woman that had long strawberry-red hair, pale green eyes and wearing a simple blue dress.

Right next to the woman was a tall man that had a mostly grey outfit with fish-netting on his arms and metal plates on the back of his hands. Over his outfit was a red vest with large, yellow spots on either side of the man's chest. Red streaks ran down from his dark, grey eyes and white shaggy hair framed his face.

The woman, Kushina as I remembered it, stepped towards me and smiled. "What's your name?"

I hesitated at the question. _Can I trust these people?_ I thought. Then my eyes rested upon the person that was inches from my face minutes before, Minato, and thought better of it. After all, I did owe these people my thanks.

I couldn't be sure, but I thought I saw the three lean in a little closer when I spoke. "Sera… Sera Amarante."

"Sera Amarante…" Kushina repeated thoughtfully. Then she smiled softly. "That's a nice name."

"Thanks." I muttered and looked down when I felt my face growing warm. The moment quickly passed when I heard the door open.

The person that I assumed as the doctor from last time strolled in. His clothing wasn't anything special considering that it's what all the doctors wear, but his face seemed kind enough. He had green eyes and a white cap on his head. "Ah, you're awake." The doctor said when he saw me sitting up. "Why don't we proceed with the tests then?"

I hesitantly nodded and the doctor stepped closer.

The tests weren't as bad I thought they would be when they came. In fact, it felt like they didn't happen at all. All the doctor did was write some notes, asked some questions, wrote some more notes, stuck a few needles in my arm, and wrote even more.

After several minutes of this, the doctor finally said, "Well now Sera-san. It looks like you are in perfect health now, but let's wait for one more day just to make fully sure of it." A few steps to the door and the doctor hesitated. "I must say, your healing capabilities are quite remarkable Sera-san. If I may ask, is that one of your bloodline techniques as a ninja?"

I blankly stared at the doctor, not catching what he said. "I'm sorry?"

The doctor opened his mouth to speak once more, but had closed it again and looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he smiled and shook his head. "Never mind." He took that moment to leave completely.

When the door had closed, I saw within the corner of my eye that the red-haired girl and the blond guy were getting up from their places as well.

"We better get going as well." Kushina said as she opened the door. "Minato needs to return to his work, and I have a few things to do myself. We'll see you later Sera."

I realized after the door closed that the man with the white hair was still with me.

"Is there something that you wanted…sir?"

The man looked a little surprised that I was speaking to him directly, but he gave a warm smile in return. "Ah, yes. There are a few questions that I would like to ask you, but only if you feel up to it now."

I nodded. "I can, but can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Who are you?"

He stared at me for a moment, before bursting out with laughter. "Ah, I guess we forgot to give out our names, didn't we?" And with that, he puffed out his chest, took a ridiculously wide stance, and had opened his mouth…

"JIRAIYA!" Jiraiya froze in fear and I tore my eyes away from him to look for the source. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT LEAVING THOSE BOOKS OF YOURS LYING AROUND FOR MY HUSBAND TO FIND?"

Puzzled, I turned back to the person I now knew as Jiraiya, only to find an empty spot there.

"Sorry, Sera-chan." I whirled around and spotted Jiraiya by the now-opened window. "Looks like I'll have to take a rain-check for now." And with that, he vanished.

I took that opportunity to blink. _What just happen?_

A second later, the door slammed open, revealing Kushina in her livid glory. Without hesitation, she stormed over to the open window and stuck her head out.

"GET BACK HERE JIRAIYA OR YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT LATER!" The only response to her outburst was the resounding silence that came afterwards. Even the wind dared not to make a sound in her presence.

Well, it's a good thing that I'm not the chosen receiver of her wrath at the moment.

I blinked again to find out that she was gone as well.

_How do they disappear so fast?_ I wondered before footsteps near the door caught my attention. Turning to the door, I spotted a kid that looked my age standing there and staring straight at me. Even though a black mask covered the bottom half of his face and a metal-plated headband over his left eye, I could still feel an aura of suspicion enveloping him.

But that was when I noticed something odd about him…

**That's it for this chapter! I'll do my best to continue it soon (but I'm not making any promises).**

**Random Statement: The dark side may have its cookies, but what if they don't have any kind you like?**

**Review please!**


End file.
